Silver's Nuzlocke
by SilverWinterr
Summary: A nuzlocke story set in Diamond's Sinnoh region. Silver is a young adult that's unwillingly thrust into the world of Pokemon. But there's something different about her that makes the whole journey a little different...and a lot more challenging. Rated T but may change to M. Writing as I play so who knows what happens! Certainly not me!
1. Chapter 1

It was on my 18th birthday when my mother dropped the bomb. I had been sitting on the couch, holding my phone in front of me while the TV drowned on in the background. Her voice came from the kitchen which was, to be fair, pretty much a few steps away. But it didn't matter where or how far away she was - I heard it and I reacted with nothing but undisguised horror.

But she smiled at me, every feature filled with excitement. The home phone was clutched in her shaking hands, only recently going silent. Whoever had been on the phone had obviously been the one to deliver the news to her. And she had the unfortunate luck to be the one to have to tell me.

I stared at her, not really knowing what to say. Not even really knowing how to react. She'd never told me anything about this before. I didn't even know it was a _thing_. I took a deep breath to steady myself and sat up, really really hoping that I had heard incorrectly. **"Okay...say that again? You did what?"**

My mom's smile got even wider as she put the phone back on its charging station. **"I said, I signed you up to receive a Pokemon from Professor Rowan when he comes into town! And you're one of only three people that got chosen!"** She gave an excited little giggle as she skittered over to me and grabbed me in a tight embrace while I just sat there, staring ahead blankly. I hadn't misheard. She'd really done that.

I pulled back from her, my head starting to spin a little bit now. Professor Rowan, the famous professor from the next town over was coming here and I was going to get a Pokemon from him. I hadn't asked for this! I didn't want a Pokemon! I didn't even like them very much. Here in Little Root, almost nobody had any Pokemon at all. We were a peaceful, quiet little village of _humans._ And only humans. Sure, there were wild Pokemon that roamed around every so often but they were skittish and always ran away. I'd have to learn to take care of a Pokemon. I'd have to keep it safe, happy, healthy...and the prospect was so daunting and so sudden that I suddenly started to get angry. Why had she sprung this on me _now?_ When I finally had freedom to do what I want! I pushed her away and stood up, my fists clenching with frustration. **"Are you kidding me? I thought we agreed that I was going to have this year off! That I would go off to college next year to figure out what I want to do! And on my birthday too!"** I groaned and turned away, flopping down on the comfort chair away from my mom.

But it seemed my outburst didn't deter her spirits at all. **"Yes, yes I know! But think about it, if you take your Pokemon and go on a journey together, you won't have to go to college! You know that the people that go on these adventures make a lot of money if they work hard. It'll be fun! And it'll be good for you! Get out and be independent instead of living with me for the rest of your life."** I frowned. Of course. That's what this was about. She wanted me out of the house. She didn't want to put up with my lazy, unenthusiastic behavior. She was kicking me out.

I wanted to strike back at her again but I forced my lips to seal tight. I crossed my arms and looked away, not really able to meet her eyes now. I was seething with anger that she would make plans like this on her own for my future. But now that I knew what she was trying to do, I wasn't going to fight it. I didn't want to be any more of a burden on her.

Conflicting emotions made it really difficult to respond but eventually I sighed and muttered, **"Fine."** My mother wiggled and jumped from the couch with enthusiasm. **"Yay! He'll be coming in three days. I'll help you get ready for your trip. I'm so excited for you!"** She immediately got up and returned to whatever she was doing in the kitchen while I just sat there, silently, brooding and trying to think.

It hadn't taken very long for my entire life to just...upend itself like that. I thought I knew what was coming. A year's rest from the shitstorm that was my high school experience and then off to college in Jubilife city. Maybe get a job as a cook or something. But now that future was wiped away because in three days I would get a Pokemon and start my life as a trainer.

Of course, I read about trainers. I watched shows about trainers. It looked like a difficult life but I had to admit, travelling the region, training, and becoming the best you could be while also raking in loads of cash sounded like a great deal. It just seemed like...a lot of work. And I wasn't the kind of person that put a ton of effort into things.

I pulled my slightly-too-big sweater up over my face and relished in the warm and comfort of what was basically a wearable blanket. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine myself as a trainer. But seeing myself as some kind of boss over Pokemon was so weird that I could barely see myself doing it. Well, I'd have to get used to the concept very soon. Only three days left until my old life was stripped away.

I suddenly remembered something and emerged from underneath my sweater. **"Hey mom."**

 **"Yes, sweetie?"** Her back was to me and she didn't turn when I called.

 **"You said there were three people...who are the other two?"**

 **"Oh, I forgot!"** This time she did turn around, wiping her hands on a rag. **"One is a guy named Lucas, I think he's a year or two older then you, and Barry's the other!"**

I groaned. Not Barry. He fancied himself my friend but we were so different in so many ways that I didn't even understand how he could put up with me, considering that I had no patience to deal with him. But patience wasn't exactly a word that should be anywhere near that idiot. He was so impulsive and high energy all the time. It was exhausting. The last thing I wanted to do was spend any time training Pokemon with him.

This was going to be even worse then I thought.

...

Those three days seemed to pass faster then anything I had ever experienced. Before I knew it, a soft tap on my door was waking me up. **"Today's the big day! We have a few hours to get you ready before Professor Rowan arrives."** I didn't respond or give any indication that I had heard her and, before long, I heard her foosteps disappear downstairs.

I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. It was white. Bland. An empty expanse. I looked at my ceiling a lot. It was weird but I would miss it, in a way. It would probably be a while before I was like this, lying in bed, brain empty of thoughts, simply staring at my plain, boring ceiling. Things were going to get more exciting then I really wanted them to be very soon.

I spent as much time lying there as I could, feeling completely empty of everything before the rational, adult part of my brain started to poke at me to get up. For a minute I resisted but then sighed and rolled myself over. Unplugging my phone, I swung my legs out of bed and looked down at the screen. There was nothing but my lockscreen. I hadn't really expected anything to be there, after all. I didn't have any friends. Besides Barry, but he wasn't my friend. At least I didn't consider him a friend. I had no idea how he even got my number.

After staring blankly at my phone for a moment, I rose to my feet and left my room behind, swinging it shut behind me, not even bothering to look back. That would make it all the harder if I had.

Time passed in a blur. It's funny how things always seemed to move a lot faster when you want them to move slower. When something you dread is hanging in front of you, the world speeds you towards it. As if it's trying to say "if you do it faster you'll get over with it faster." But I wouldn't be getting over with this anytime soon.

I felt like I had blinked and those few hours were gone. I was standing inside the city hall, a modest little building, with Barry standing to my right and Lucas to my left. I had seen the guy before. He was cool and collected, calm and mature. He was confident and for that I envied him a bit. Sure, he looked excited, but it was a controlled excitement, unlike Barry who was literally vibrating next to me. He looked like he would explode and destroy the building any second.

But I wasn't really thinking about him. I was trying to look smaller as the Pokemon Professor stared us down with a sharp, hard gaze. His arms were crossed and his eyes narrowed as he glared at each of us in turn. It was very uncomfortable to be under his gaze like that and he was a little more then intimidating. The other two didn't seem as affected by it, though. Lucas was playing it cool and, of course, nothing could dampen Barry's spirit.

 **"Very well."** His voice came so suddenly and so unexpectedly that I flinched. But it was covered up by Berry air punching and letting out a whooping sound. **"We're all getting Pokemon!"**

I groaned internally at his childishness but Professor Rowan didn't seem fazed. He had set a briefcase on the table beside him and was opening it for use to see. Inside were three brand new Pokeballs sitting on cushions, each with a small charm attached just above the button. A little flame, a drop of water, and a leaf. Obviously showing what type was inside.

Barry leaned forward, stretching out his hand to take one but a sharp gaze from the professor and the sound of him clearing his throat was enough to put him back in place, his hands behind his back. For a second he looked hurt but then continued to vibrate with excitement. I rolled my eyes. He was so impatient.

Professor Rowan looked between the three of us and nodded, seemingly to himself. **"These three Pokemon are rare breeds only found here in the Sinnoh region. They are bred for the purpose of helping young trainers such as yourselves start your journey. While they grow to be quite powerful, most end up going to waste in the end. So we are being more selective on who gets to take one of these Pokemon. And we pair them up with trainers we think would be a good match."** He picked up the Pokeball bearing the leaf crest on it and handed it to Lucas. **"Lucas, you'll be entrusted with Turtwig. It's a steadfast Pokemon and quite difficult to train and care for. It will be a good challenge for you, a challenge that will pay off in the end."** The boy smiled as he took the Pokeball and weighed it in his hand.

After a second, he pressed the button and the capsule burst open. With a flash of light, a green Turtwig stood before him. Or, well, I guess that was what a Turtwig looked like. Like I had ever seen one before. He nodded and looked towards Professor Rowan, his smile so wide I was surprised his face didn't crack in two. **"Thank you so much! I think it'll be a great match for me! I'll train him to be the best Pokemon ever!"**

He raised the Pokeball to summon the creature back in and I could have imagined it, but I swore I saw a look of sheer terror pass across that Turtwig's face. But nobody else seemed to notice it, however, as Rowan turned back and picked up the water Pokeball. He stretched out his arm and presented it to Barry. **"Barry, you'll be taking Piplup. He is a calm and confident creature with great patience and a level head. I think he will help you come to rational decisions."** But Barry, it looked like, seemed to think otherwise as he took the Pokeball looking slightly crestfallen. **"Thanks, but I really wanted the fire type."** He glanced my way and I realized that he was probably jealous, seeing how I would obviously be getting the one he wanted. I looked away and mumbled something about switching Pokemon. Rowan shook his head, chuckling deeply. **"No, we're giving you these Pokemon for a reason. We want trainers to connect more with their Pokemon. Those that are connected are those that are strong. You will succeed if you understand who is fighting for you."**

Barry didn't look very convinced but once he had pressed the button on the Pokeball and taken a good look at Piplup, a pretty cute penguin thing that looked at him with interest, he seemed to crow some confidence. **"Okay, I guess I can work with this!"** With a red light, the Piplup disappeared.

And now it was my turn. It was pretty obvious which one I was going to get as Rowan handed me the Pokeball decorated with the flame. **"Silver, you'll be training Chimchar. You have much in common and will learn from each other. Together you will grow strong. I believe that."** I wasn't really sure what he was talking about but I wasn't really listening anyways. The blood was pounding in my ears as I reached forward and took the thing from his hand. In here was the creature that would change my life. This moment was the first moment of many of this new life I had been forced into. I wasn't sure if I was ready.

Without really thinking about it I pressed the button and it snapped open. The light was brilliant and bright, twisting and surging until a small creature stood in front of me; a monkey-like creature with a flaming tail. I looked at its eyes and I saw what I had seen on the Turtwig's face - fear. It looked up at me and then at Lucas and Barry, its worry deepening. It took a step back as if nervous to be around so many people and I immediately raised the Pokeball to return it to its confines. Hopefully it would be a little more comfortable there.

I could certainly relate to the discomfort of having so many eyes on you.

I was jerked back to reality as I heard the briefcase snapping shut. I looked up and saw Professor Rowan closing the case and gathering up three shoulder bags which he handed out to each of us in turn. As I took mine I realized that it was pretty heavy. **"These are just some starter supplies that every Pokemon trainer needs - five Pokeballs, a map of the region, a journal, and, of course, a Pokedex. The Pokedex will be invaluable - you'll learn to treat it almost as another member of your team. You can keep track of your Pokemon's health and stats, look up encountered Pokemon in the wild, and learn valuable tips on the world of Pokemon as a whole. Do not lose it. They're expensive to replace."** He picked up the rest of his things and swung his coat over his shoulders.

Once he was all ready, he stopped and looked at the three of us, nodding in turn. As I stared back I thought, for a second, that I could see worry on his face. I had no idea what on earth he could be worried about. Probably that we'd lose our Pokedexes or get our Pokemon killed immediately. But it was gone before I knew it and he was suddenly shaking our hands. **"Take care of your Pokemon and good luck on your adventures."** Once he had said his farewell to all of us, he pushed past us and out of the town hall.

I looked down at the Chimchar's Pokeball and gulped. This was it. It was really beginning. My first step into the world of the Pokemon trainer.

I absolutely wasn't ready.

* * *

 _In my 12+ years of playing Pokemon, I've never actually done a Nuzlocke run. So I finally sat down and started my game and decided that I would do a nuzlocke of Pokemong diamond. I always liked reading Nuzlocke comics and I always wanted to do one myself when I did a run, but, since I'm completely incapable of drawing humans, I decided that I'd do in in written story format instead._

 _So I will be writing this story as I go with the game. Meaning that neither you nor I know who is going to die and when. I don't know how the story is going to play out because I don't even know what will happen. I know a basic outline of the plot of this story (since I will be doing a heavily modified version of the Pokemon Diamond story) but that's about it._

 _The rules in place for this nuzlocke run are as follows:_

 _1\. Any Pokemon that faints is considered dead. They have to be released or permanently stored in the PC and never used again._

 _2\. Only the first encountered Pokemon not yet captured in an area can be captured. If the Pokemon is defeated or flees, that chance is forfeit. This does not apply to shinies or Pokemon appearing in the overworld._

 _3\. Each Pokemon (including its evolved or pre-evolved forms) can only be captured once, even if it is killed._

 _4\. The only items that are allowed to be bought are Pokeballs. All healing items/TMs/evolutionary items/etc. must be found in the world._

 _5\. A blackout does NOT mean gameover. Upon blacking out, the game must be restarted and played from the last save file, no matter how long ago the save file was._

 _Some of these rules (like the purchase rule and the blackout rule) I made myself. The blackout rule is simply because I do not have the kind of time to start the game completely over, especially if I'm far in. So, needless to say, I'll be saving pretty constantly._

 _Anyways, thank you for reading my first chapter! If you like my work, feel free to give it a favorite or a follow or leave a review! I always appreciate commentary on my stuff! I'll see you in the next chapter!_

 _-SilverWinter_


	2. Chapter 2

We all walked out of the town hall together although I'm pretty sure we had no intention of going our journyes as a group. Lucas was already walking ahead, holding the Turtwig's pokeball tight in his fist. Barry, meanwhile, looked a lot more cheery and relaxed and I was preparing for more annoying behavior from him.

He held up the Piplup's pokeball and scoffed. **"I don't know what that professor is talking about. He's talking like Pokemon have feelings!"** He laughed and starting tossing it absentmindedly, like he was throwing a toy around. **"I mean, connecting with Pokemon? Why would we do that if they're just going to die?"**

Lucas sighed and turned around, a small smirk on his face. One of his hands went to his hip and he glared at Barry with such a look of superiority I almost anted to get angry on Barry's behalf. Almost. **"If you train them properly they won't die. But you're right, there's no point in getting connected to them. They're just tools. It's probably just something they say so that we can 'grow' on our journies."**

He turned and began striding away from the two of us, hands in his pockets, looking so cool that I wanted to stop existing on the spot. I couldn't believe that people like him actually existed in this world. **"I'm just going on this journey for the money. You know how rich the winners come back."**

Without another word, he sped up and began to run towards the edge of the town. Obviously eager to start training his Turtwig right away. I scowled. He was an asshole and a jerk. I hoped that I wouldn't be running into him at all during the journey.

Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder and Barry was pulling me in close without any warning, an arm wrapped around my shoulders. **"So if looks like it's just you and me, Silver! So, watcha say? Do you want to head off together?"**

Oh god, as if I would ever go on any kind of trip with the most annoying person in my life. I pushed against his side and pulled away with a grimace. **"As if. I wouldn't keep up with you anyways."**

Barry gave me a wide smile and continued to toss the Piplup's pokeball around. **"Nah, I wouldn't say that! I think we'd have a lot of fun! It'd just be fast pace, you know!"** He began to run in place and I honestly couldn't tell if he was just trying to mimic how "fast-pace" it would be or if he was really excited to be off. But it seemed that the scowl on my face was finally getting through to him so he stopped running and throwing the Pokeball around. **"Alright, have it your way. But as soon as I've trained up my Piplup we're going to have a battle and I'm going to fine you a million dollars if you lose!"**

I didn't even have a chance to say anything about it before he turned around and sped off in the direction that Lucas had gone. He shouted something back to me but I didn't hear it. Besides, I wasn't even listening. I was suddenly hit by a feeling that I couldn't describe. It was like I was standing at the bottom of a chasm with nothing below me and everything above me. All I had was the Pokeball in my hand to take me to the top.

I couldn't go home. I wanted to but I knew that my mom didn't want me there. I knew she wanted me out in the world, training and making money.

The first step I took them was so difficult I was surprised that my body moved at all. I was facing the direction that Lucas and Barry had disappeared to and every step took my closer and closer to this new life and farther away from the old one. It could have taken me a few minutes, maybe an hour, or even a lifetime to finally reach the edge of town. I wanted to look back. I could feel my neck beginning to turn but I stopped myself. I was on a new path now. I forced myself to look forward and left Twinleaf behind me.

...

I made sure to put at least a little bit of distance between me and my hometown before I stopped and let the Chimchar out of its pokeball. It looked up at me with concern in its eyes and it backed away just a little bit. I frowned and leaned down to pick it up but fear flashed in its face and it jumped back, out of my reach. I knew it wouldn't run away - it wasn't exactly a secret that Pokemon couldn't physically disobey their masters once they were captured, but I was still a little put off that it didn't trust me. Then again, I couldn't blame it. It probably knew it was about to be made to fight by a trainer. And it probably knew that Pokemon died a lot on these journeys. A lot.

I sighed and shoved the backpack off my shoulders and tossed it on the ground. I sat myself down in front of the Chimchar, giving it a hard stare. She took another step back as if preparing for a lash but I just needed to clear up this air right here and right now. **"Okay, so, I know you don't trust me. And you probably don't want to go on this journey and honestly I don't want to either. But we're in this together now, alright? We're gonna get nowhere if you're scared of me."** I don't know why I was talking to it, I was always told that Pokemon were dumb creatures, but I liked to believe that they had some semblance of understanding. And, to my surprise, the Chimchar, after a moment of hesitation, gave a small nod and shuffled forward.

 **"Sorry,"** it whispered, **"I'm just a little scared."**

It took me a second to register that this Pokemon had, in fact, spoken to me. My jaw dropped open with shock. Was this real? Did this Pokemon just talk to me? Were they always able to talk?! **"Uh, did you just talk to me?"**

Surprise lit the Chimchar's face and it got closer, apparently forgetting its fear all of a sudden. **"Y-you...you can understand me?!"**

I nodded, speechless.

The Pokemon gasped and stepped back, its eyes wide with surprise which began to slowly shift to one of relief and respect. **"I...I'm happy, then, that I was given to you. You don't know how frustrating it is to talk to people that don't know you're talking."**

Did that mean that nobody else understood Pokemon? Was I the only one? No, that couldn't be right. There had to be other people in the world that understood Pokemon. Maybe Barry did. Or...

 **"Wait, could Professor Rowan understand you?"**

The Chimchar nodded. Suddenly, things began to make sense. _You will succeed if you understand who is fighting for you_. He understood them easily so it wasn't a problem. But for Barry and Lucas, who, I guessed, couldn't understand a thing, it would be more difficult. They thought that Pokemon were dumb creatures, incapable of feeling or independent thought. Who followed their masters command because the mechanism of the pokeball forced them to do so. And after what they had said after leaving the town hall, I knew that there was no chance that they were even going to try.

What a depressing thought.

The Chimchar's voice broke me out of my thoughts. **"So, um, are we still going to train? Are you going to make me fight?"**

I looked down at her and was filled with an emotion I had thought long forgotten and abandoned. She was looking at me with such intense fear and anxiety that I didn't even know what to say. I pitied her because I had to do this journey but she would be the one taking all the weight.

I sighed and reached out my hand. She flinched under my touch but quickly relaxed as I rubbed the course hair on her head. **"Yeah. But don't worry, I'll make sure things go well. We'll both get strong. I promise."**

She nodded, the fear draining a bit from her eyes. She quivered under my stroke and I knew she was still scared by we shared a moment of understanding. There was no avoiding this so we might as well do the best we could.

I let the moment last for a bit before I stood and swung the backpack over my shoulders again. **"Alright, well then we better get going. I don't really feel like calling you Chimchar, though, so, if it's okay, I'll give you an actual name."**

The Chimchar's eyes widened with surprise again. **"W-what? You're going to give me a name?"**

I didn't really know what to expect from her reaction but I certainly didn't expect tears to collect in the corner of her eyes and for a wide smile to spread across her face. **"O-oh, yes, I would love it if you named me."**

She suddenly leaped forward and grabbed the side of my jeans. It took her only a couple of seconds to climb up the length of my body, twisting her path over my back, before settling on my shoulder. The tears were now beginning to roll down her face, sheer happiness on every feature. **"Call me whatever you want!"**

I turned my head to try and look at her and realized that I kind of liked the feeling of her weight and warmth on the crook of my neck. It felt like it had been a very long time since I had last smiled so when the corners of my mouth began to rise, my muscles groaned in protest. It was a weak smile but one that was so natural that I didn't even care. **"Okay, then. I'll call you Caela."**

 _Caela has joined the team!_

 _Female Chimchar, level 5_

 _Lonely Nature_

* * *

 _Shorter chapter but I wanted to get through this so I could get to this AN. If you don't like foul language and haven't come here to harass me, you can skip the next two paragraphs._

 _I'm here to write a Nuzlocke story because I wanted to make a webcomic but I just can't draw people. Nothing is going to stop me from writing this story so if you've come here to try and 'chase me away' like you're apparently doing to a lot of other people, then you can just fuck off. It's not going to work and I have better things to do then read and respond to your shitty comments. After this I won't even bother responding. I have been given a list of names of trolls and bullies and if one of you comment anything besides valid criticism or polite comments then its an instant block._

 _I don't care that you think Nuzlockes make bad stories. Obviously you don't know that Nuzlocke CAME from a webcomic. Or you haven't read the MANY webcomics made from Nuzlocke runs. Personally, mine is inspired by Chiaki's Nuzlocke and the mechanics of that world. (I highly suggest you take a look - it's very well made) I don't care that you don't like my way of writing the story. Coming up with shit as I go is the way I do things and it works better for me. Besides I'm not dumb enough to dive right in without having an IDEA of what the overall plot is going to be. And I don't care that you think my first chapter is boring. "Start where your plot starts." Water is wet. What do you think the first chapter was for? And for all of your dumb "grammatical" comments, you should really know what you're talking about before you start saying that shit. This is the one and only time I will be replying to you._

 _To all of the people that have sent me messages about the bullies, I really appreciate it. But I do have like 3 and I don't need any more lol. Also, I don't really want to get roped up in all this dumb drama so I would appreciate it if it stays off my reviews now. Thanks for the heads up, but I can take it from here._

 _Anyways, sorry for getting nasty there for a moment, but I really can't stand people that harass and bully because they've got nothing better to do. I'll still be writing this story with all of my heart. The main character, Silver, is meant to be a personification of me so I will be taking this seriously. This story will be personal._

 _Thank you for reading if that's what you came here to do! Thank you for leaving if you came here to be rude! If you like my stuff feel free to favorite or follow or leave a review if you're not an asshole!_


End file.
